En Casa al Fin
by Hina Uchiha Granfoy
Summary: Hinata Hyuga esta de misión y al ser la capitana del escuadrón ANBU, Itachi Uchiha no puede evitar sentirse preocupada por ella, pues es su novia desde hace tiempo, hasta que un día de compras ella al fin vuelve a casa.


Hola! Aquí les dejo una pequeña historia de mi creación que me entro a la cabeza esta mañana, claro que será Itahina. En esta historia no sucedió la masacre Uchiha, la vida siguió como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto, solo la historia es mía.

En casa al fin

Quiero creer que estás bien, el Hokage no me ha dejado acompañarte esta vez. Si te soy sincero estoy muy preocupado, hoy al enterarme que partirías a esa misión Rango S como capitana de tu escuadrón en ANBU, sentí una gran opresión en mi pecho.

Sé que eres una gran kunoichi, te lo has ganado a base de gran esfuerzo, ya que a partir de que tu primo te ayudo a entrenar tan arduamente has alcanzado un nivel que al principio ni siquiera tu padre Hiashi quería aceptar que tenías al fin. Y es que a todos nos ha sorprendido que finalmente mostraras el carácter y fortaleza que tu familia y más cercanos amigos siempre esperaron que demostrarás.

Y es que no cualquier kunoichi era elegida para ser capitana de un escuadrón en ANBU exclusivamente por el Hokage. Aún recuerdo que fue así como nos conocimos, pero fue cuando después de una misión, te encontré llorando en el cuartel después de realizar tu primer asesinato que me di cuenta que alguien que era tan pura e inocente como tú tenía que ser protegida, no como la kunoichi ni el ANBU que era, sino como la persona sensible que eres y aun que tu fortaleza es grande, tu gran humildad y corazón lo son más, desde entonces supe que quería cuidarte, yo, la persona más fría y calculadora de todas, quería cuidar de ti, _siempre._

Pero ahora, que has partido en esa misión tan peligrosa y que me han prohibido acompañarte en ella, no eh podido realizar muy bien mis misiones, así que el Hokage indirectamente me ha dejado libre cualquier misión por el momento, al menos hasta que vuelvas.

Eh tratado de despejar mi mente y pensar en otra cosa que no sea en tu misión de la cual no has regresado, solo han pasado 4 días y siento que debo ir a buscarte, pero Sasuke me retiene y me dice que debería confiar más en ti ya que eres una gran ANBU realmente fuerte.

-Deberías saber mejor que nadie, que Hinata regresará sana y salva.

Me dice constantemente, sé que es verdad, pero también que lo dice para tratar de calmarme.

-Lo sé.

Es lo único que le respondo.

Un día de estos (el sexto que no estás tú para ser exactos) Okasan me pide que valla al mercado a comprar un par de tomates para Sasuke. Ya ahí decido dar un paseo antes de volver a casa para despejarme de la idea de que aún no estás aquí. Por Kami como te extraño.

Cuando al fin voy al distrito Uchiha, un ANBU aparece delante mío en una nube de humo

-Usagi. _Digo con paciencia pero con un poco de entusiasmo._

-Itachi . . _Dice con su voz tan delicada y dulce como la de un ángel, y eso es lo que era para mi, mi ángel._

Con paciencia me acerco hasta ella, retiro su máscara que la identifica como ANBU, delicadamente pongo mis manos en sus suaves mejillas y me acerco lentamente hasta sus labios, es solo un roce pero para nosotros es mucho más que eso. Al fin la tengo conmigo, después de tanto esperar.

-Te extrañe Tachi. Su mirada se enfoca en la mía, llena de amor y en ella me transmite todo lo que siente por mí.

-También te extrañe. _Conteste de vuelta._ Le dedique la misma mirada que ella a mí, y así nos quedamos durante unos segundos hasta que fui yo quien rompió el silencio.

-Okasan me está esperando será mejor que nos dirijamos a casa.

-Mikoto-san estará muy feliz de verme bien.- Y mientras dice esto me regala una de sus cálidas y hermosas sonrisas capaz de desarmarme.

-Te aseguro que no es la única feliz de verte bien.

Y mientras caminamos hacía mi casa, con nuestras manos entrelazadas pienso en el gran alboroto que hará Okasan cuando vea llegar a Hinata, en la mirada indiferente de Sasuke y en las burlas de mi primo shisui por mi comportamiento cuando estabas ausente.

Será un largo día pero valdrá la pena, ya que al fin estás en casa.

 _Nota de autor:_

 _Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, ya que es mi primer fic y espero sea de su agrado, es algo corto pero tal vez haga la continuación. Dejen reviews si quieren._


End file.
